1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a catheter that is not prone to kinking.
2. Background Information
A generic catheter is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,569,200, which basically comprises a catheter shaft that is normally designated as a “hypotube”. A fitting, preferably in the form of a luer fitting, is provided at the proximal end of said catheter shaft and serves to connect a pressure device via which pressurized fluid is introduced through channels provided in the fitting so as to expand the balloon at the distal end of the catheter shaft.
In view of the above, there exists a need for an improved catheter. This invention addresses this need as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.